<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the two blades by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601126">the two blades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child hood friends, Gen, I think that's it - Freeform, Reader Insert, TechnoBlade, Technoblade and Y/N be childhood friends, mcyt - Freeform, this is platonic please, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy says he has the blade, it turns out he has more than what he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(I just want to be friends please don't take this weird), Platonic Relationships - Relationship, Technoblade &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Technoblade and Y/Nblade used to be partners in a partner youtube channel named The Blades. The two of them were childhood friends but soon decided to split ways to pursue their own channels. They occasionally posted the rare video on the shared channel, but the channel was pretty much dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were very good at pvp, Techno being known for that, but Y/Nblade was more known for building and their parkour skills. But together, they were deadly. Deadlier if they had Dream there with them. So when they both spawned into the game when Tommy told the others about having the blade on his side, everyone watching the streams and in the server itself paused in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy stares at his screen, dropping the act, as he mutters a soft “What the fuck?” under his breath. Sapnap and the others are quiet, their characters either frozen or looking at each other. Techno joins the voice channel talking about how he had skipped out on sleep before pausing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey um, why are all of you so quiet?” Tommy scoffs. “Dude, you know why. You brought Y/N! They’re scared shitless.” Techno makes a confused noise before looking over at the chat. “I didn’t bring Y/N with me.” Tommy makes a shocked face that his stream made sure to screenshot before looking at the other’s minecraft characters. “If you didn’t invite Y/N, how did they even get on the server?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You on the other hand were just as shocked as the others. You were just spending about thirty minutes trying to load in your own private server for your stream for you to build on. When you saw that it was taking a while to load in, you just switched the minecraft screen to the full screen face cam where you just chatted with the chat to pass time. When the loading bar finally moves near to the end, you switch back just as you spawn into the Dream SMP server. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” You look over at the chat to see them all freaking out. “I’m serious. Where am I?” You look at the chat and gasp. “Techno is on here!” You whisper a quick hi to Techno before looking around the spawn trap. You start to punch the cobble stone and get out of the trap, filling up the wall when you get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You run to the nearest tree and start to gather wood when you get punched by someone. You turn to see Dream. “Oh! It’s Dream!” You say hi in chat and you see him respond back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Dream] How did you get in?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Y/N] I honestly don’t know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Dream] Lucky for you, we’re in the middle of a war and need help. Will you join?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Y/N] I’m always ready for a little blood shed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Technoblade] Hello Y/N</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Y/N] Techno !</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggle as Dream hands you some netherite armor. You look in chat to see that he also whispered that he had white listed you to make sure that you wouldn’t accidentally leave during the action because you weren’t technically on the server. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sends you the Dream SMP discord code and you join the discord. You join the voice channel that Tommy, Techno, and Dream were a part of. They silence when they hear the sound that someone has joined the call and Tommy starts to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we get along with the war, please watch the clip I’m about to send you. It is very funny.” You hum and click on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watch as Tommy tells Sapnap that he had the Blade on his side and how Techno joining the game hit the chat a second later, followed by your own. You laugh out loud and click out of the clip to undeafen on the call. Techno and Dream are laughing now too. “That is so epic.” You say into the mic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Tommy yells. The four of you bicker for a few more minutes before rejoining the bit. Later that night after you end your stream, you open up twitter to see you trending on the #3 spots. You smile and click on the hashtag. You are scrolling through some of them before finding a post that makes you laugh out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Random fan @fannumber69</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ok but that moment on Tommy’s stream where Y/N joins because of a glitch really shows what kind of god like powers they hold</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You cackle and screenshot it, sending into the group chat you are in with some other Dream SMP members, before retweeting it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(this is a little chapter for a little insight of what it was like with him sharing a youtube channel. it turned out shorter than i anticipated so i’m making another chapter that has a few transcripts of your videos)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Technoblade was already making a name for himself when you were introduced into the world of Minecraft. You had only played a few times, only on Techno’s computer, and you didn’t think that you were able to make a living out of it until a stream on Techno’s channel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Y/N, can you watch over the stream? I need to go do something.” You hum in response and sit on his chair as he walks out of the room. You lean towards the mic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone. Y/Nblade speaking.” You pause and giggle. “I don’t know why I said that but I’ll be here to take over as Techno does whatever he is doing. What should we do?” You turn over to the chat to see that many of them are spamming bed wars. You sigh and place your hands on the keyboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The times that you played on Techno’s computer, he always stood by to jump in whenever you needed help with controls so you knew how to play well. You just haven’t done pvp with people other than Techno. You click onto bed wars and hum to yourself as you wait for the time to go down. Some people surround you because of your skin but you just ignore them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then you are released into the game. You weren’t the best at it, falling into the void because you missed a one block jump. Yeah, a one block jump. But you somehow managed to kill a few people before getting out. You sigh and you hear chuckling behind you. “You’re not as hopeless as I thought.” You groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was a trap wasn’t it?” You ask him, already knowing the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, whenever Techno would stream, he would be spammed with messages asking for you to join. So you gave in and made your own channel. Later on you decide to make a joint channel with Techno where you two would either post random clips from your shared survival world or just story times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One memorable moment for the fans was the video that actually showed you killing Techno for the first time in pvp. Techno had been recording for fun that day and was teaching you how to pvp. The two of you were about to quit when you felt the sudden impulse to do one last battle. He agreed and the two of you fought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Techno’s character turned red and did the death animation, you let out the loudest screech. Techno was eerily quiet as you celebrated. “We have to do that again, please.” is what Techno says. You reply by leaving the server.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fans really liked your joint account, it showed a softer side of Techno that didn’t have anything to do with killing orphans. It showed the side of Techno who built mushroom houses with you, the better builder of the duo, and the training that you got from Techno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, in the Dream SMP, the two of you were the bringers of chaos. More chaos than even Sapnap could release. You, being the builder that you are, built a bit too many mushrooms in the sky to even distract the people from Tommy’s many railways. And made a mushroom themed battle pit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It shocked the people there in the SMP. There was also one floating mushroom in particular where Techno and Y/N would meet to get up to some trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, the two of you were up there. You glanced at your own chat to see that the people were mostly just chilling. “Check what I sent you Y/N.” You hum and pull up Discord on your phone to make sure none of the people on the stream will see what Techno sent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Technoblade</b>
</p><p>
  <span>let’s steal shit the day of the MCC</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Y/N</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah the mcc you totally didn’t forget about right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Technoblade</b>
</p><p>
  <span>shut up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggle. “Sure, let’s do it.” The two of you head off to go bug Tommy, making the chat think that the two were referring to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, it’s the day of MCC. As the last person from MCC logged out of the server, you immediately dmed Techno and he spawned in. The two of you run through everyone’s houses and bases, stealing all of the valuables. Techno just leaves the bases as they were but you leave a few signs stating that the two of you just ransacked their bases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later when Techno posted the pictures of the two of you on the server with your hotbars full of items, you simply giggle before liking it and replying with your own screenshot. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so sorry for that, i was off on a little road trip for thanksgiving (i stayed safe, no worries) and now i’m knitting up a few gifts for friends and family for christmas !</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea">wattpad link.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah, this is weird. sorry. live stream was POG though</p><p>also this is more op reader than usual whoops, sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>